


King in the streets, screaming in the sheets

by Olivia_DE



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, First Time writing Smut, Image Prompt, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, aegon I takes it up in the ass, rhaenys is a devil, ropes, slight BDSM, visenya is gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Valyrians have different bedroom habits than the people of Westeros. There is hardly a thing that is considered taboo.ORAegon likes it when his sisters peg him, Visenya is a sweetheart in bed but don't tell Rhaenys that you pegged Aegon without inviting her.I found an image on Twitter, if I can find it I will link it in the notes. Basically, Visenya is telling Aegon that it's his pegging session. That's it. I had to get this out of myself to continue with my other stories.Have fun reading it!
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon I Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen (Sisters of Aegon I)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	King in the streets, screaming in the sheets

When her brother had first came to her chambers asking her this, they were still back at Dragonstone, both of them lady and lord, five and ten and her brother four and ten. She still remembers it, the night Aegon had almost kicked her door down, face twisted into confusion and panic. Her brother had fear in his eyes when she let him in, cheeks pink, lips trembling, eyes darting between her and the door, never leaving her body until she locked the door. The two of them stared at the other, her with a slightly raised brow while Aegon mustered up his courage to speak.

She often chuckled at the memory, it was something she held dear to her heart to this day. Yet Visenya knew that if she were to speak about this to anyone, Westeros, its lords and ladies alongside with the Faith would shun them even more. Not that she cared for any of them, but the soft smile on her brother’s face when he was crowned king was worth their nights to be kept as a secret.

After their first time, the two grew closer, it was noted by Orys and their parents. Aegon had been afraid at first, he was obviously expecting her to hate him and laugh at him or even tell on him. She was surprised, to say the least. When asked, Aegon told her about his first try.

Looking back at her actions from now, she knew she was a little reckless, but she knew the danger this information posed. Finding the source of Aegon’s fear went easier than she first thought. The arse bragged about it to anyone who would listen, and when Visenya confronted, the servant had the audacity to laugh in her face. At least the friends understood the consequences of their actions. Not at first, but when Vhagar’s fire burned them all and dinned on their corpses.

She walked back to her room with a smile on her face, Aegon jumping at her with questions. She found it cute, she even told him that. For a really long time, her brother was speechless. She pulled him to her bed, making sure to lock the door and proceeded to him what she just did. Aegon was dumbfounded at first, not believing her words until they heard the yells outside. Walking to the window, Aegon could hear the nervous and frightened voices of the servants.

He had kissed her on the lips after this, but Visenya didn’t let it go further than that. She had to research this topic before letting Aegon into her bed. She didn’t want to scare or scar her little brother.

It took her two moons, books, countless sneaking around, hours of flying on Vhagar while she visited Essos but it was worth it. After three months since the incident, the two them met up in Visenya’s chambers. Both very agitated as neither of them had anything like this before.

They were young and inexperienced. Sloppy and laughable, but neither of them minded it. It was still beautiful and enjoyable.

After playing around for a few months, they had visited Lys together, searching what else they could do.

Their discovery was… Exciting to say.

After their parents perished, they had to stop, in fear of someone walking in on them. It wasn’t until just recently when her brother had knocked on her door, bringing a small basket with himself.

That basket.

To her surprise, Rhaenys was with him too. Her face mirroring Aegon’s when he first visited her all those years ago.

She had opened her door, letting them in.

And so their secret was extended.

“Vis?”

“Hm? Yes, brother?”

“What are you thinking about?”

“The first time we did this. You were so scared I was afraid that I might break you.”

Aegon chuckled and pulled closer. His lips brushing against hers, his hand wandering around on her body.

“I don’t think I have thanked my big, warrior sister enough that she disposed of my problem.”

Visenya sighed into his mouth as his finger gently slid into her.

“It’s what big sisters are for.”

Aegon hadn’t said a word, instead, he moved his lips to her nipples, his tongue circling around the pink flesh.

“I want you, sister. All of you!”

“Should I bring the basket then?”

“Gods yes!”

“We have to be quiet. Rhaenys and Aenys are sleeping.”

Aegon nodded and let Visenya out of the bed. While she fetched the basket, he made sure to lock the doors and close the windows. If he were to wake his son and sister-wife he wouldn’t hear the end of it. Aenys wouldn’t stop crying, and it took his wife nearly three hours to calm the babe down. And Rhaenys would make sure to voice her displeasure if she wasn’t invited. Shuddering at the memory when Rhaenys was away in the Stormlands with Orys and Argella, he and Visenya had been eager to pleasure each other. Their little sister wasn’t thrilled when she got home and found that the two of them started without her. She still joined in, but she wasn’t beating around the bush. Visenya had to cover her neck for a whole month, while Aegon… Let’s just say that he couldn’t walk straight for a while.

His sister brought in the basket, setting down in the end table, a smirk playing across her face as she unpacked their playthings.

“How rough do you want tonight to be?”

“I don’t care. Just don’t make me scream loud, or we won’t hear the end of it from Rhaenys.”

Visenya’s smirk sent chills down his spine, her silky voice commanding him to get on the bed. His sister-wife tied the ropes around his wrists loosely, not wanting it to leave a mark or hurt him during their coupling. The other end wrapped around the bedposts tightly, Visenya pulling on them to make sure they could hold him.

“Is it alright?”

Aegon pulled on his restrains, nodding when they tightened and loosened around his wrists.

“They are fine sister. Can you hurry it up a little bit?”

‘Are you that eager brother?”

“Is it that obvious?”

He regretted his words immediately when Visenya pouted. He knew that face too well now, and know that he had fucked up badly. Watching his sister pull out the jar which contained the oil they used, she poured some on her fingers. Aegon spread his legs, lifting his arse a little while Visenya pushed a hard pillow under his lower back.

“I will enjoy teasing you tonight.”

Not waiting for his response, Visenya pushed her oiled up fingers against him, her fingers gently circling around his hole. She kissed him, biting in his lower lips then moving her mouth downward, kissing his jawline while her fingers moved up, now tracing his balls.

Aegon suppressed a moan, she really did know him.

Visenya’s mouth reached his nipples, her tongue licking them while her hand caressed his cock. Her fingers slid up and down on his manhood, her index finger pushing on the head of it, making Aegon arch his back in response.

“Senya! _Toli! Toli kostilus!_ ”

His wife’s chuckles sent shivers down his spine, and surprisingly she moved her back to his arse.

_“Hae issa valzyrys jaelagon!”_

‘Damn, why does she have to speak in valyrian? She knows that-“ He never got to finish his thoughts, Visenya pushing one finger inside him, her tongue making circles around the head of his cock.

“Senya!” His back arched, pushing the rest of his cock into his sister’s mouth, feeling Visenya’s amused chuckle through it.

Her finger moved inside her, reaching places he himself never could. He felt her finger curling inside, pushing against his flesh and poking around until she hit that spot. Throwing his head back, the back of it pushing against the pillow it was resting on, he felt a shot of warmness in his lower stomach.

“Senya! Senya I-“

Visenya pulled her head off of his cock, smirking down at him, pulling her finger out.

“I don’t want you to shot your seed just yet. I have an, interesting thing I want to try.”

Aegon could only stare at her, his mouth hanging open a little, his chest rapidly moving up and down. Visenya moved to the end table again, pulling out their well-known and oldest toy, and throwing it on the bed. Aegon tried to push himself up, his legs decided to stop working, he had to stay put.

Finally, finally, his sister was kneeling in front of his trembling body, twisting something small between her fingers.

“What-what is that?”

“Rhaenys brought it from a lysene whore. She said it’s quite useful.”

“And you want to try it now?”

Visenya shrugged, her smirk returning.

“I’d like to see if it works how it is intended to work.”

Pushing his legs apart, Visenya took his cock with her hands, her left hand moving up and down in it, his right massaging his balls.

Aegon groaned. Whatever this new thing was, her sister was intended to use it. He won’t complain, he liked it when his sister was this gentle. But again, she was mostly like this in their bedchambers. Only being rough when asked.

Moaning in pleasure, he felt his sister’s warm tongue again, his breath hitched in his throat. He felt the familiar warmness pass through his body, his back arching again, his hips thrusting up. Just as he was about to warn Visenya, he felt something around the base of his cock. The warmness built up, but nothing came.

“Senya?!”

“Seems like it works.”

“Good now take it off?”

“No. Not yet.” Her laughter filled the room, moving her hand to her face, she licked his seed that had come out. “I will be enjoying seeing you squirm tonight, and you can’t finish until I take this off.”

“You are evil!”

Smirking, Visenya reached for the oil, pouring a generous amount onto her fingers, Aegon’s cock and hole before closing the lid and putting it down, under the bed.

Pushing her index finger inside, Aegon closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the feeling and not think about that thing that prevented him from his release. His sister soon added another finger, making scissoring motions with them, Aegon letting out a small moan. He felt the tip her fingers brush against the spot that drove him insane, his hips bucking a little. Yet Visenya continued, ever so slowly, just to torture him even more, his wife used her other, free hand to stroke his manhood.

At the third finger, he could tell just how much Visenya wanted to fuck him into the bed. Her hand now moved faster, her fingers hitting that spot on purpose now, and she was slightly moaning at the sight that played out in front of her. Aegon was enjoying the attention he was receiving from her, thrusting his hips into her hand, trying to push her fingers deeper, his back leaving the bed a little when he could line up his trusts with her fingers. His mouth was hanging open, moans and groans leaving it from time to time, eyes half-closed, hair all messy and he felt a drop of saliva on the corner of his mouth.

“That’s it!” Visenya yelled, pulling her fingers out of him, removing her other hand too.

Aegon whimpered when she did that. He was starting to enjoy himself, but when he saw the toy in his sister-wife’s hand, his smile returned.

“Tell me when it hurts. Okay?”

“Just fuck me senseless!”

The amusing smirk on her face told Aegon that he had achieved what he wanted.

Feeling something push against his hole, he exhaled when the toy entered him. Trying to keep his breathing steady, Aegon moved a little, biting his lip when he felt the toys first ring. Quarter of it was now in him, and so far he hadn’t felt the burning he experienced when they first did this.

“You are doing great lekia. I’m almost halfway in.” Visenya put her hands on his thighs, pushing them upward and apart as he felt the second ring enter him.

“Ah!” Pulling on the ropes, he felt the pain just as the ring passed.

Visenya stopped. “Aegon, are you alright? Should I pull it out?”

“N-no. Just, just gave me a minute please.”

Visenya nodded and stroked his skin.

“If it means anything to you, you took in more than before.”

“That’s-that’s great.” Aegon managed to say between breaths.

He felt Visenya’s hair on his thighs. Lifting his head as much as he could, he saw her sister staring back at him, her mouth kissing the inside of his leg.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Y-yes. We can continue.”

He took the rest of the toy in, wincing a little as the last ring passed, taking deep breaths and grabbing the ropes.

_“Dinagon. Kostilus dinagon Senya!”_

Visenya obliged, moving her hips slowly at first, watching her brother’s face to see when he was in pain so that she could stop. But there was no stopping now, not when her brother had the toy inside him all the way. His face turned into pure joy, pleasure and seeing as her little brother as lost himself in it was just another thing Visenya like to see.

Her thrust soon changed, becoming faster and harder as Aegon moaned into his arm, pulling on his restraints. His back arched again, the small bracelet-like thing holding him back from releasing his seed, the disappointment on his face when he realized that he was at Visenya’s mercy made his wife smirk.

She changed her position, she was now above Aegon, her breasts slapping against her body, her nipples brushing against Aegon’s. Her brother lifted his legs, closing them around her waist, pulling her closer.

Soft lips touched his, his sister’s tongue making its way into his mouth, he moaned into her mouth, feeling the tears fall from his eyes when he was denied in his release again.

“K-kostilus. Mandia kostilus!” His voice died on Visenya’s tongue, but at first, it looked like his wife heard his plea. His hopes shattered, however, when she pulled out, Aegon letting out a loud whimper, voicing his disappointment, just to yelp in surprise when Visenya turned him over.

His face was now pressed into the pillow, his arse pushed upwards, his knees holding him up. He felt the toy push inside, moaning in response, his voice turning hoarse. Just to torture him some more, his sister grabbed his throbbing cock and started stroking, tugging and caressing it.

Aegon muffled his voice using the pillow, yet he was sure that someone heard them. He could only hope that they were woman-like enough for the guards to not question just what was their king and queen doing.

Visenya pounded against that spot, now not even moving the toy inside him. Her grip on his cock tightened and Aegon cried out when another jolt ran through his spine.

‘Damn that thing!’

Visenya leaned on him, hugging him now with both hands, her fingers playing with his nipples.

“Senya! Senya! Let me!”

He doubted very much that she would listen, but then he felt the ropes around his wrists to fall. His sister had untied his hands, and feeling her hands around his balls again could only mean one thing.

Visenya pulled out, the toy flying in the room until it hit the wall and rolled back to them a little.

“Thank show me just how much you love it when I fuck you!” Her voice was raspy too and having that devil’s thing removed from his cock, Aegon pulled her sister into his lap, pushing his pulsing manhood into her cunt.

Both moaned when he entered her, his hands grasping her waist and thrusting into his sister fast. He would have enjoyed teasing her, but after that thing, he wanted nothing more than to release his seed into Visenya's cunt.

His mouth locked onto Visenya’s left nipple, her sister yelping when he moved his tongue and bit the pink flesh gently.

“Aegon!”

“Senya!”

Aegon trusted up for the last time, the siblings coming at the same time. His arms around her waist, while she pulled face into her breasts.

The two stayed like that for minutes, then Aegon fell back into the bed, pulling his queen with him. He was still inside her when Visenya kissed him.

“Did you like it, brother?”

“More than anything. Just… Don’t use that thing too much please.”

Visenya’s voice filled the room once again. “Fine. But I liked it. Just don’t tell Rhaenys we used it without her.”

“Don’t tell Rhaenys what?” Turning their heads toward the voice, their eyes widened when they saw just who was standing in the secret door.

Their sister was holding Aenys, the little boy trying to grab his mother and from Rhaenys’ expression, he had been doing that for a while now.

“Sister!”

“You two just couldn’t wait right? Leaving you young, afraid little sister alone.”

“We were right here. And there are guards at your door.” Aegon pointed out, hoping his voice didn’t shake.

Judging from Rhaenys reaction, he failed.

“You two are in a punishment!” She left the room, closing the door behind herself.

The two gulped, obviously afraid of just what their little sister was to do with them.

* * *

Visenya groaned. Her neck and breasts still hurt from their previous nights, her sister didn’t go easy on her. And that had been two moons ago! What her a little happier about her situation was that Aegon wasn’t doing any better either. Ever since the maester confirmed that she was with child, Rhaenys had stopped visiting her chambers, and she refused to bed her. What’s worse is that she made Aegon do the same. At first, he didn’t take their sister seriously, and when Rhaenys found out Aegon couldn’t walk straight for weeks. They were now at it again, the muffled cries of Aegon making it impossible for her to rest.

She was now in her sixth month, and the babe kicked her belly all night, keeping her up until sunrise.

Hearing a crash from the other room, Visenya was on her feet in a second. Her pregnancy hadn’t slowed her down even a little bit, and she was now pushing the door open. She was thankful that they had moved back to Dragonstone, claiming that they had business here.

Stepping into the bedchamber they shared up until Rhaenys found out she was with child.

Aegon was tied to the bedpost, he was standing in front of it to be more specific, he was gagged and judging by the red marks on his skin Rhaenys was still angry with him. Speaking of Rhaenys, their little sister was sitting on a chair facing Aegon, legs open. She was pleasuring herself, and from the cheerful expression, her face hosted, her plan did work.

“I told you that you would regret that you left me out!”


End file.
